Arizona, 5am
by Askait Amara
Summary: Arizona/Lauren - Arizona recalls an intimate experience she shared with Lauren.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona sat at the end of the couch and watched as twilight crept through her window. She had been awake for hours and was anything but tired. Falling in love does this to a person, she thought. It supplies endless energy. It had been so long since she felt such intensity. She sighed in resignation, pressed her weight into an oversized cushion, and surrendered to the thoughts she had spent the last several hours fighting. A floodgate opened and she vividly replayed the events of the night before when she and Lauren were held captive by a torrential storm at Grey Sloan Memorial. As if watching from above, she replayed the exact moment when Lauren gently walked her backward, pinning her body against the cool steel of the elevator wall. She recalled the instant their lips touched and how the sensual urgency of Lauren's kisses devoured her essence. How her body instantly reacted to Lauren's taste, smell, and touch. She shuddered as she recalled the moment when Lauren's lips left her own to kiss a trail down her neck and along her collar bone. How it took every ounce of energy she had to stop Lauren's lips from making their way to taut nipples strained against laced fabric. She closed her eyes and replayed the moment when her leg began to shake and how gently and gracefully Lauren responded by shifting her stance so that her own leg was between both of Arizona's. She bit her lip while remembering the sensation of Lauren's hip bone pressed against her center. She let her mind linger on this memory for a long while before moving on to the sound of Lauren's throaty moan. How it's lustful timbre, in harmony with her own sounds of want, reminded her that she was a married woman. It was in that instant, when she knew that the connection between them was something that simply could not be reduced to a one-night-stand. With conscious determination, she slid her hands into Lauren's and pulled away just enough to make eye contact. She remembered how grateful she was that Laurel understood the message she sent with her eyes begging her to stop because she hadn't the willpower or strength to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren, 5am.

Lauren had been awake for hours. She couldn't get Arizona off her mind, no matter how hard she tried. She replayed every minute of their time together, over and over and over again. She wished Arizona, with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, hadn't asked her to stop.

Now alone, with nothing more than sumptuous memories, Lauren felt free to imagine what might have happened between them, had Arizona not pulled away when she did. Allowing this fantasy anytime sooner would have resulted in a lack of impulsive control on her part and she would have disregarded Arizona's request that she be the one to make contact, when ready.

Lauren saw herself, as if from above, with long lean fingers woven into Arizona's thick soft hair. She remembered the sensation of her hipbone pressed against Arizona's heat-emitting center. This is where our story begins, she thought. She closed her eyes and imagined her tongue seductively explore every inch of Arizona's mouth. The realness of the fantasy made her shudder. She couldn't stop herself from envisioning her hands sliding over Arizona's perfectly shaped backside and pulling their bodies impossibly close.

Lauren recalled the sound of Arizona's want and need and imagined her breathy pleas quickly accelerating to the point of no return. She fantasized sliding her hands under Arizona's scrubs, up a warm soft stomach, and finding taut nipples strained against laced fabric. She couldn't see the color of the fabric, but knew in her heart of hearts that it was black. The soft animal of her body sensed how dangerously erotic Arizona actually was. She clued into it the moment they met.

Lauren imagined firmly cupping Arizona's breasts and pressing her shoulders squarely against the elevator wall. She hoped this would steady Arizona enough to effortlessly slide one hand beneath her scrubs. Smiling at the thought of finding matching laced panties drenched with desire, Lauren wanted nothing more than to ease Arizona's slick, wet, bundle of nerves in earnest. She imagined Arizona's face as she did. It was beautiful and vulnerable, all at once.

Lauren fantasized about how close Arizona was to sweet release and without hesitation dropped to her knees in front of her. She envisioned herself slowly inching Arizona's scrubs and panties down her legs and helping her step out of them one foot at a time. Her breath hitched at the idea of Arizona's hips bucking forward the instant her tongue made contact. She imagined Arizona's sweet salty taste inundating her senses. She watched herself lap and suckle her lover as her lover set rhythmic patterns with her hips and thighs. She heard herself husk, "Come for me," and felt her heart swell as she envisioned Arizona gripping the sides of her head and releasing wave after wave of pleasure into her mouth and upon her chin.

Lauren let herself linger in the fantasy of Arizona's orgasm for a long time. She was not sorry for having allowed her mind to go there, even if she was slightly wounded by it. Feelings of ache and longing were new to her and emotional affairs mixed with sexual fantasy aren't easy for anyone to navigate. She sighed heavily and reached for her phone hoping desperately that a text message was delivered during the time she was lost in reverie.


End file.
